1. Cross-References to Related Applications
This application contains subject matter which is related to the disclosure in my copending application Ser. No. 07/396,112, filed Aug. 21, 1989.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water-activated alarm systems and more particularly, to a drain overflow alarm which responds to a high water level condition in a vertical washing machine drain line or standpipe to sound an alarm and terminate operation of a washing machine. In a most preferred embodiment of the invention, the drain overflow alarm is characterized by a float switch mounted in a vertical offset segment of the vertical, fixed drain line or standpipe which receives wash water from the washing machine and a transformer, relay, alarm and optional reset button electrically connected to the float switch. If the fixed drain line or connecting drain system becomes obstructed, water rises in the fixed drain line and in the drain line offset and causes the float element of the float switch to rise, thereby closing the float switch and energizing the transformer, relay and alarm circuit for sounding an audible or visual alarm or both, and terminating operation of the washing machine. Removal of the obstruction in the fixed drain line allows the water to flow from the fixed drain line and drainage of the drain line offset and operation of the washing machine is resumed, responsive to return of the float element in the float switch to its normal "switch open" position and manipulation of the reset button. Alternatively, the washing machine may be restarted automatically upon opening of the float switch, by altering the design of the relay, transformer and alarm circuit.
A common problem in all structures containing washing machines is the periodic obstruction and overflow of the washing machine drain line or standpipe, which overflow frequently causes damage to and/or in the structure. Since there is normally no alarm system provided in a conventional washing machine, overflow water from the washing machine is pumped into the drain line and will overflow from the drain line to the floor of the structure if the drain line is obstructed, thereby causing damage to tile, carpet and other floor coverings, as well as the structure itself. Depending upon the proximity of the washing machine to the more expensive floor coverings such as carpet, wood overlay and the like, a considerable amount of damage can be caused by drain line overflow in a single washing machine cycle.